1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reproduction apparatus, such as electrostatographic copier/duplicators, and more particularly to such apparatus and displays used therewith for facilitating operator input of a complete copying operation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art reproduction apparatus such as electrostatographic copiers/duplicators are known for producing reproductions of documents. In such apparatus a multisheet document may be reproduced with the option of allowing the operator to select from a multitude of possible copying operations. For example, the reproduction operation may be selected either as a simplex to simplex, simplex to duplex, duplex to duplex or duplex to simplex. Other options can adjust copy quality, magnification, paper supply, type of finishing, accent color, tab operation, chapterization, selective edit, etc. When setting up a copier/duplicator for printing a multisheet document with a large selection of options available for the job, the set-up becomes even more complex by providing options for set-up on a page level basis.
In the prior art, reproduction apparatus that are capable of accomplishing complex reproduction jobs were provided with relatively complex operator control panels that appear intimidating to the casual user who either desires to have a relatively simple copying operation performed or who desires to have a more complex copying operation performed with a minimum of instruction on how to set-up same on the apparatus.